Resonance
by PhantomHermit
Summary: Witness the different characters as they make use of music to entertain their audience, to unwind from their daily activities, and probably fix everything that was damaged. Will their performance bring forth a harmonious relationship, or perhaps disarray?
1. Broken

**Hello, everybody! It is I, PhantomHermit, here to bring you a new story.**

**Inspiration struck me as I was listening to some songs over the radio. Thus, I just had to create one.**

**Still, this will be a songfic, so there will be a song together with the chapter. The song used is Say Something by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. I must say, this song kind of got me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time and the song used.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1 - Broken**

It all started like this...

_"I just can't be the reason you're not doing them well." Was she really hearing this, this big lie? Because if she is, that would have been a terrible lie, right?_

_"I don't want to mess you up really bad." No. No, this can't be. He's not bothering her at all. Why would she?_

_"I'm sorry, FP." Those were Finn's parting words to her, his last ones._

_"Goodbye."_

He broke up with her, officially. He's had his reasons, such as him being a hindrance to her rule. No matter the torment, he just had to do it. The question is,

"Was it the right thing to do?"

Part of him says so. He screwed up big time. He's the reason she's there now, leading her people toward the good side. Try as he may, he can't erase the memory of hurting her feelings. Unfathomable was the way he described how she could have felt.

Part of him says otherwise. There's always a way to fix this thing. Maybe, just maybe, he could go back with her. Forget shame; just be with her.

Part of him is still doubtful. He'll never know what might come.

Either way, thinking of this made his head hurt more. With this, he decided to play some music to at least try to soothe the pain he's feeling right now.

Not long ago, he started playing the piano. He had no idea why; he just liked the melody the keys made. From a low note to a high one, the piano was a recommended instrument for him to play.

Once he started pressing the keys, an unknown sensation surged through his mind and heart. It felt like something heavy was in his fingers yet this left a rather somber feeling to his heart. Nevertheless, he continued playing the piano.

Meanwhile, in her quarters inside her house, the ruler of the flames didn't seem powerful. In fact, she was weakened by what he had said a while ago. Why would he do such a thing? Did he really get over her? Was he done with her? These questions suddenly filled up her mind; an emotion of lachrymose took over her features. Wanting to set aside the experience, she picked up her violin nearby.

Unlike him who started the other day, she is a natural in playing such instruments such as the violin, piano, flute, and the like. She preferred the violin since the high notes attracted the female's attention. Besides, it was called the queen of the instruments, so it was fitting for her to handle one.

Also, once she started drawing the bow, an unidentified phenomenon surged through her. She kinda knew what the emotion is, so she tried to stop. Feeling another presence wanting to communicate with her, she continued.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one if you want me to._

_Anywhere I would have followed you._

Both of them were surprised to hear someone's voice. Little did they know that he was actually mouthing the lyrics. It's as if he was the one singing. She decided to sing along with the voice that belonged to him.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I am feeling so small._

_It was over my head._

_I know nothing at all._

As they keep playing, memories of their first encounter are what they have seen in their minds. In such a place like the forest, who knew that love would actually blossom between the two of them? Despite not knowing each other, they felt a strong connection.

_And I will stumble and fall._

_I'm still learning to love,_

_Just starting to crawl._

Their first kiss (or kisses) suddenly flashed. After a few months of knowing each other and hugging, they finally let their feelings pour out. They both thought that despite her instability, his fragility, and nature opposing their love, they would still find a way to be with each other.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_Anywhere, I would have followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

Her scented candles had somehow led to his discovery of her alignment. Whether she's Evil or Chaotic Neutral, he would still teach her the ways of the Good. Probably, she was affected by his righteousness that she decided to go along with it.

Her scented candles were her only reminder of her family ties. Surely, it did smell like someone's grandmother, but somehow, they were there because she can feel her mother's presence igniting her room.

_And I will swallow my pride._

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

Her first dungeon crawl with him strengthened their trust toward each other. He thought bringing her to this place will unleash her evil side, but he was relieved that she could control her alignment whenever possible.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._

_And anywhere, I would have followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

The scene reflected the Ice Kingdom, or what remains of it. Large puddles of water cover most of the land, save for the spot where she was standing, trying to understand what he was trying to explain. Upset by what he had done, she needed some time to ponder on this.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_Say something..._

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Once the song finished, he opened his eyes and he felt tears run down his cheeks. This is the first time he felt sorrow in his life. The same happened to her. In fact, both of them don't want to be apart from each other. The constant need to be together was heartened.

The song, they noticed, was a duet. If it was a duet, then who were they singing with? Still brimming of the contemplation from the harmonious performance, they decided to let it be. They both wondered if it could happen again at any moment. Somehow, they both wished for it to occur again since it relieved them from the burden they were experiencing, at the very least.

Once again, he looked at the piano, wishing that it would transpire. Deciding to play some more to hone his skills, he sat down and concentrated on putting his mind at ease, temporarily. Little did he know that there was a figure in the shadows watching him. The canine figure turned off his camera and took off somewhere else.

Once again, she took hold of the violin. She plucked the strings, wondering how it happened. After checking the problem, which was none, she continued playing the violin. She then noticed a small figure scurrying around her room. Thinking it was her imagination, she ignored it. The little figure was holding some sort of crystal. From that crystal, a video of her performing the song was recorded.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

From the Time Room, a place a very few venture to, the Cosmic Owl and Prismo were in the latter's hot tub, relaxing after a time of overseeing the whole planet. They thought that their job was complete until they felt a strange aura at a corner of the room. The aura, spiraling around each other, shone cerulean blue and tangerine orange. At the center of the blue-and-orange helix gleamed two figures, connected by a white line. The line seemed to link the figures' heart. It then transformed into some kind of wavelength that the two understood as something good.

"This Symphonic Wavelength," Prismo stated.

"Resonance," the Cosmic Owl replied. "But how?"

**So, how was it? Was it good enough or does it need improvement. Leave a review so I will know.**

**Oh, and I will update this as soon as I can. Probably when you least expect it since school stuff will hinder me from updating.**

**Until then, have a great time! -PhantomHermit**


	2. Shattering

**Hello, everybody. It is I, PhantomHermit. Like I told you in the previous chapter, I'll be updating this when you least expect it.**

**Anyway, the song used here is The Last Time by Taylor Swift feat. Gary Lightbody. One of my favorite songs from her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the song.**

**CHAPTER 2 – Shattering**

Never had the Queen of Flames experienced a trauma such as today. Lying down on her bed, she wandered through her imagination as she tried to take everything in. Unfortunately, her journey through her fantasy didn't help in facing the reality that was Finn.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

The day breaks in the Fire Kingdom, along with the other usual activities that the inhabitants do. The streets are filled with various markets, selling their unique wares like trinkets and jewelries, food and drinks, and weapons. From one of the stalls that sell jewelries stood a familiar figure since his flame shield stood out among the countless passers-by. He was examining the various adornments that shone motley of colors in front of him. Unaware to him, the royalty herself was in the marketplace, trying to know the reason for his visit in the kingdom.

One of the jewels caught his attention. The jewelry is a sapphire pendant with a silver chain. There is something engraved on the precious stone, but he doesn't recognize the symbol.

"Say, how much does this cost," Finn asked the saleslady while pointing at the said jewelry.

"You've got a good eye, young man," she replied. "That doesn't cost much for any royalty, though I'm not sure if you're able to afford that."

"I have much gold," he replied while holding a small sack which contains gold coins from his dungeon crawling, quest rewards, and/or others.

She took the pouch with caution and examined the contents, making sure that they are genuine gold coins.

"Consider it sold," she remarked. "Is it for a certain special someone," she inquired. Apparently, curiosity got the best of her. "I'm intrigued to know your purpose of purchasing such an item."

Sighing, he decided to spill the beans to the retailer. "Yes, it is. I was planning to give this to her for a particular reason. Say, do you know what this means," he asked while pointing at the said inscription.

"I apologize for that, young man, for even I do not have the slightest idea what that means. If I can recall correctly, legends tell of a fearless warrior who gave this amulet to a fine young lady he met one day before he departed. Ever since that time, he hasn't returned from his journey."

"That must've been painful for both of them," he commented.

"I'm not really sure why he would do such a thing. I mean, just give her something that will remind her of him because he' going to leave her? I don't think that's very chivalrous."

"Yeah, I agree..."

After talking with the saleslady, he went off to the castle to meet up with her. He thought giving this piece of jewelry would help alleviate the tension between him and the kingdom. At the castle door, he was about to enter when the two guards patrolling stopped him momentarily.

"State your business," the one at the left responded.

"I wish to see the Queen of Flames," the hero said.

The two guards looked at each other before telling him everything. After a few seconds, the guard at the right finally spoke. "I apologize, Finn-"

"Nah, it's fine. I could visit her tomorrow," he told them.

"That's not the case, Finn," the left guard spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Finn, but her advisor mentioned that you could no longer see her again," the right guard answered with a glum manner.

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"It means, you are banned from ever seeing her. Forever."

The castle doors opened wide enough to see who was saying that he could never see her. He was the same height as her, only a little bit taller because of his fiery hair. His garments are of the light material but enough to show that he's nobility.

"Torcho," Finn muttered.

"That's right, boy," he said.

As soon as they made eye contact, Torcho saw the queen from quite a distance, making her way into the castle. "Guards," he ordered. "Take her into her room!"

"Yes sir," they complied.

As the guards left, the hero stood stunned. "What's the meaning of this nonsense?!"

"As her trusted advisor, I'm deeply worried that she is putting you as her first priority rather than her own kingdom."

"But she's doing a very good job, Torcho."

"I know what you mean. Lately, I've noticed that whenever you are around, she would be fazed, distracted. I'm assuming that she still has feelings for you. But she chose this kingdom to rule properly. Please, I beg of you, stay away from her."

Meanwhile, from quite some distance away from the castle, the monarch walked around the plaza, pondering hard about the strange pendant he recently procured.

"Why would he, of all people, would go for the trouble of buying such an item? Better not jump to conclusions quickly," she thought to herself. After all, it was rather obvious that it was for her, but she remained oblivious of the reason of buying that jewelry.

She didn't notice the pair of escorts approaching to guide her back to the castle. Once she snapped out of her trance, she found herself being held on tightly by them. This would have been better if he was the one doing that, she thought.

"Wait, where are you taking me? Let me go, this instant," she demanded.

"We're here to bring you back to the palace," the one on the left stated.

"You've been neglecting your duties, my queen," the one on the right claimed this time.

"I'm fine on my own. Besides, I've been fulfilling them. There's no need for you to say it, unless there is something wrong," she exclaimed.

"Well, we've noticed that this hero of yours has been taking your time," the left warden said, this time.

"We really fear for your neglect of your responsibility, my queen," the right warden said.

"It's just that I needed some time with him," she said. "Besides, it would do me good since we're able to keep our friendship and I'm able to take a break from this responsibility. It's hard yet he being there for me is soothing." There she is again, travelling in her own imagination with him.

"I guess there's no stopping her from that. Anyway, back to the castle we go," both her escorts stated and shrugged. They both know that she still harbors love for him. They would be disheartened once she knows what will happen next.

As soon as the fortress is within her vision, she saw a familiar figure in front. She was released from the tight grasp as soon as she is within a few feet from him. She noticed that he was not in his usual mood the closer she gets to him. Curious, she asked, "Finn, is there something wrong?"

"Look, FP. I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't allow myself to be such a hindrance to your rule. I don't think my presence isn't helping you at all."

"You're mistaken, Finn. Why would you think that way?"

"I just can't be the reason you're not doing them well."

"Finn..."

"I don't want to mess you up real bad."

"Finn, please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, FP."

Before saying anything, he held the necklace in one hand and her hand in another. He then proceeded to place the jewelry on her hand. He used his other hand which was holding hers to close her hand as if he was forming a fist.

"Goodbye," he said while leaving with a sorrowful face.

He took one last glance before finally descending the staircase. At the bottom, Torcho was waiting for the result.

"Well, how was it?"

"I hope you're happy," the human said, grief-stricken.

"I see. Thank you very much, human. Well, then. I shall take my leave." With that, he left.

Looking back, he wanted to see how she would react. As his instinct took over, he sang clear enough for her to hear.

_Find myself at your door_

_Just like all those times before_

_I'm not sure how I got there_

_Four roads, they lead me here._

Back at the castle entrance, she opened her eyes as soon as she heard him sing. He always have a beautiful voice, she thought.

_I imagine you are home_

_In your room, all alone_

_You open your eyes into mine_

_And everything feels better._

Both of them are feeling the song he's singing. She, too, joined him in singing.

_The night before your eyes_

_I'm breaking._

_No fuss, no reasons why_

_Just you and me._

_This is the last time I'm asking you this_

_Put my name at the top of your list._

_This is the last time I'm asking you why_

_You break my heart in a blink of an eye._

This time, she sang the next part by herself.

_Find yourself at my door_

_Just like all those times before._

_You wear your best apologies_

_But I was there to watch you leave._

_And all the times I let you in_

_Just for you to go again_

_Disappear when you come back_

_Everything is better_

Once again, this time, he joined her.

_The night before your eyes_

_I'm aching_

_No fuss, nowhere to hide_

_Just you and me_

_This is the last time I'm asking you this_

_Put my name at the top of your list._

_This is the last time I'm asking you why_

_You break my heart in a blink of an eye._

As they were singing the lyrics which they didn't know yet were able to sing, both of them can sense the heartfelt ambience that appeared during the performance.

_This is the last time you tell me you got it wrong._

_This is the last time I say it's been you all along._

_This is the last time I let you in my door._

_This is the last time I won't hurt you anymore._

_This is the last time I'm asking you this_

_Put my name at the top of your list._

_This is the last time I'm asking you why_

_You break my heart in a blink of an eye._

_This is the last time I'm asking you this (This is the last time I'm asking you this)_

_Put my name at the top of your list (Put my name at the top of your list)_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why (This is the last time I'm asking you why)_

_You break my heart in a blink of an eye (You break my heart)_

_This is the last time I'm asking you, last time I'm asking you, last time I'm asking you this._

After the performance, they went their separate ways- Finn to his home in the grasslands and FP to her room in her palace.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

That incident during the morning has left an indelible mark on her heart, or her matrix, the equivalent of a human heart. Not knowing what to do, she decided to play the violin. That instrument was given to her by him back then when he realized that she has a knack for music, particularly with instruments. As soon as she drew her bow, an unknown energy enveloped her. At the same time, she heard a male voice singing. Wanting to compose herself, she played along with the unknown performer.

The recital is a bizarre yet phenomenal experience. Every note, she played with uncharted mastery. Every word, she sang with resounding harmony and emotion. Her voice coordinated with her violin, making the spectacle seem as if she is a maven performing it together with the unidentified entity.

After the phantasmal recital, she felt a portion of the burden disappearing. She can't really tell what exactly happened, but it was such a good feeling that she wanted it to happen again. Speculating it again in her fantasy, she played the violin again.

"When can I see him again, in person?"

From the distance, the necklace was emitting a small glow from the precious stone. The light pointed towards the mirror, forming a word that would describe any kind of shattered relationship:

HOPE.

**So, that's it. This could be my longest chapter ever. Leave a review if there is something wrong.**

**Until then, have a great day! -PhantomHermit**


	3. Fragments

**Hello, everybody. It is I, PhantomHermit.**

**I know it took a while, but here it is, the next chapter. I have no idea when I will update this fic. If possible, just bear with me.**

**The song used here is What'cha Say by Jason Derulo. I prefer listening to the acoustic version while reading this, if I were you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own both the song and the series. You knew who owns these.**

**CHAPTER 3- Fragments**

As the night falls, all inhabitants of Ooo are sound asleep, save for a few people. The night has always been a mystery to all. The starry sky, along with the bright moon, illuminates the grasslands. The evening was supposed to provide them some serenity, yet there are a few who are still bothered with something. One of them is Finn.

He was still lying down on his bed, mesmerized by the recital that occurred minutes ago. He thought that he was hearing things when he played the piano with extreme accuracy and sang with a calm resounding voice. Once he found out that he wasn't performing alone, he continued doing his thing. The performance was ethereally spectacular. Their heartfelt voices resounded in unison. Such a symphony of beautiful noise rang in his mind that revitalized his entire body, mind, and possibly soul.

"Huh, what exactly happened," he muttered to himself. As much as he tried to comprehend everything that happened, he just can't put into mind the recital for he focused on his partner. Still wanting to deny the fact, he knew the only person who has such a recognizable voice.

"Flame Princess? No, it can't be." The very thought of her made him fatigued even more.

Deciding to relieve himself from this, he went to Marceline's place. He pretty much knew that the radical dame would be awake, especially in the middle of the night. He just hoped that spending time with her would rid his mind of FP. Besides, she's a music fanatic who plays the bass with a mellow melody. This talent of hers allowed him to jam together with her every now and then.

Once he reached her house, he knocked gently at the door, not wanting to disturb her at the very least. No response came after.

"Probably startled," he stated. "I guess I'll just wait here outside for a while."

While waiting for her to answer, he hummed the tune of the song he performed a while ago since he had nothing to do. He recently liked the song, wondering if this will remain stuck in his head. Finally, the door opened, revealing the resident of the said house.

Marceline, according to Finn, is an expert on fashion. Currently, she's wearing a gray tank top covered by a vertically-striped gray and white jacket. Her denim blue jean shorts contrasted to her ashen complexion. Since she's floating, footwear is not a requirement for her. Her black bracelet on her right hand, a silver pendant, and earrings are her only accessories she's currently sporting. As for her headgear, she has a black hat similar to a police officer. For Finn, this would really be great in a fashion magazine, if they had those today.

"Hey, Finn," she greeted warmly. "What brings you here in the middle of the night? Care to accompany me tonight?"

"Hey, Marcy," he responded with a smile. "I was wondering if we could jam together, just like last time."

"Of course, Finn," she replied. "It's really wonderful to have you here."

"Thanks. By the way, quite the fashion police tonight, aren't you," he commented. One look from her and at any first impressions would be a fashion expert.

"Oh, this. Well, I was in the mood to show off."

As he entered the living room, he noticed that everything was in order. This isn't exactly like her, he thought. Usually, there would be a few messy areas, but now not even a small portion of her room was a mess. Even the kitchen was spic-and-span. He then assumed that her bedroom was tiny, as well.

"What's wrong, Finn," she asked him. "Is it the first time that you saw my house like this?"

"Yeah," he answered. "And also, you smell beautiful tonight. Did I miss something?"

"Not exactly. I had some time to kill, and figured that I clean my house, at the very least, in case there will be visitors," she replied. "Oh, also, I took a shower after cleaning my entire home. It wasn't easy tidying everything up, but it was worth it. Plus, the bath was relaxing."

It was a first for him to see her in such an orderly state. Maybe this would better fit her than that rather messy look.

"Say, that tune you're humming, that was new," she said. "What was it?"

"Beats me," he shrugged.

Before doing anything else, she quickly asked him, "So, what brings you here to my humble abode?"

"Well, something strange happened a while ago," he recalled.

"What now? I'm intrigued. Let me know."

"Well, while I was playing the piano-"

"You know how to play the piano," she surprisingly asked him. This was a first for her.

"Well, just a little, but that's what's bothering me," he told her with a nervous expression. "It's just that I later realized that I've been playing the piano like I know what keys to press, even though I recently started."

"I think it's what happened when you are really focused, like the only thing that's going on your mind is the performance," she said. "It happened to me several times, especially during some concerts. Believe me; I've had difficulties singing in front of people, even when I'm singing my songs."

"Well, what I performed was new to me, like I never heard of it until I played it."

"Well, that was rather unusual," she remarked with great intrigue. Never had she heard of an incident like this, where the song that was never heard of was sung with accuracy.

"I tried doing it again, but it didn't happen. I'm still wondering why."

She is still dumb-struck about this. How could he, who is still starting to learn everything about music, perform such a song with mastery? Confused, she asked a different question related to the previous inquiry.

"Were you performing alone?"

He soon replied, "No, I wasn't. She was there, singing with me."

"Who?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Flame Princess."

"How can she-"

"She wasn't at my house," he replied while hiding a blush. "I think she's still in the Fire Kingdom, still upset about what happened a while ago."

"Which was?"

Holding back the tears, he replied, "I kinda broke up with her."

"Ouch. I'm really sorry to hear that."

"I'll be fine," he replied, giving her a reassuring smile. "Anyway, that's pretty much everything."

After talking, silence consumed the entire room. This nerve-wracking peace lasted for a few minutes or so since she thought that he isn't in the mood to talk right now. Maybe it was such a bad idea to bring this up, she thought.

Finally, he spoke, "Do you want to jam now?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she responded. "Doing nothing's killing me."

He requested for a piano to which she replied by pointing at it near the corner. It wasn't like the one at his house that seemed grand, but he thought that this keyboard will suffice for now.

"I think it would be nice if we do it acoustically," he suggested. "We don't want to wake them up."

"Sure," she agreed. "I just hope that you know this, for you will sing most of this song."

Before he can do anything, she started singing the first part.

_What'cha say?_

_That you only meant well?_

_Well, of course you did._

_What'cha say?_

_That it's all for the best?_

_Of course it is_

As soon as he heard the first line of the song, the unknown energy surged in him, just like what happened a while ago. He started nodding his head in tune with the song.

_I was so wrong for so long_

_Only trying to please myself_

_Girl, I was caught up in her lust_

_When I don't really want no one else_

She was surprised to see him perform this with her. Probably, he was rehearsing this, she thought.

_I know I should've treated you better_

_But me and you were meant to last forever_

_So let me in_

_Give me another chance_

_To really be your man_

_'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out_

_I just didn't know what to do_

_But when I become a star, we'll be living so large_

_I'll do anything for you_

_So tell me girl_

She became really lost on how passionate he sings this- so lost that she almost forgot that she was actually performing with him.

_What'cha say?_

_That you only meant well?_

_Well, of course you did._

_What'cha say?_

_That it's all for the best?_

_Of course it is_

_What'cha say?_

_That you only meant well?_

_Well, of course you did._

_What'cha say?_

_Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?_

As she finished her part, she started noticing something different about him. He just said that he started playing the piano recently, but with the way he pressed the keys, doubt started to linger.

_How could I live with myself_

_Knowing that I'd let our love go?_

_And ooh, what I'd do for one chance_

_I just gotta let you know_

Also, she listened intently to his voice. "Sure, he's still young and learning, but he sings really well," she muttered. She's beginning to guess that he has been practicing for a long time, or so she thought.

_I know what I did wasn't clever_

_But me and you were meant to be together_

_So let me in_

_Give me another chance_

_To really be your man_

_'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out_

_I just didn't know what to do_

_But when I become a star, we'll be living so large_

_I'll do anything for you_

_So tell me girl_

Once again, she almost forgot to sing her part. She was so entranced with how he performs this piece, perhaps too entranced?

_What'cha say?_

_That you only meant well?_

_Well, of course you did._

_What'cha say?_

_That it's all for the best?_

_Of course it is_

_What'cha say?_

_That you only meant well?_

_Well, of course you did._

_What'cha say?_

_Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?_

She then began to notice tears swelling up in his eyes. For now, she remained observant to what will happen next.

_Tell me what'cha said_

_I don't want you to leave me_

_Though you caught me cheating_

_Tell me what'cha said_

_I really need you in my life_

_'Cause things ain't right_

_Tell me what'cha said_

_I don't want you to leave me_

_Though you caught me cheating_

_Tell me what'cha said_

_I really need you in my life_

_'Cause things ain't right_

Even with the tears spilling down, he managed to sing that part really well. Something's telling her that this is unnatural for him to perform like this.

_'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out_

_I just didn't know what to do_

_But when I become a star, we'll be living so large_

_I'll do anything for you_

_So, baby, what'cha say?_

_What'cha say?_

_That you only meant well?_

_Well, of course you did._

_What'cha say?_

_That it's all for the best?_

_Of course it is_

_What'cha say?_

_That you only meant well?_

_Well, of course you did._

_What'cha say?_

_Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?_

"Whoa, just whoa," she commented, almost speechless by their (well, mostly his) gig. "Have you heard this song before?"

It took a while for him to respond since he was still quite wistful from the act. Noticing her hand waving right in front of him, the inquiry finally registered, then was given the answer.

"Haven't heard of it until now," he retorted. "That's what I'm trying to tell you."

"I can't really say that there's something wrong with you," she mentioned. "Heck, I didn't know what exactly happened. You might want to see PB. She might know what's with you."

"Sure," he acknowledged her advice. "Thanks, Marcy."

Spotting the door, he has to leave since it's almost midnight. "Well, gotta go." As soon as he opened the door, a gust of wind hit his face. Regaining his composure, he finally realized where that strong breeze came from.

"Oh, crud. It's raining outside, and it's pretty violent out there," he described the storm. "How come I never heard this?"

"Probably, we're too focused on the rehearsal to hear it," she claimed. "Maybe you should stay here until the rain stops. I don't want you getting sick because of your reckless actions."

"Thanks," he replied. "Uhh... were you just concerned about me?"

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

He decided to shrug it off, although he did see her blush.

"Well, off to the couch-"

"Not this time, weenie," she retorted.

"What do you-"

Before he could retaliate, she took him off to her bedroom, where they are supposed to stay the night.

"I-I-I-" He kept stuttering as he tried to break free from her grasp.

"What's wrong? Never slept in someone else's bed before?"

He answered back by shaking his head.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything," she exclaimed while throwing him at the bed. Surprisingly, he landed to the side, mere inches away from falling down. The cushion was rather soft, he thought. Before exploring the other areas of the bed, an arm found its way to his torso, pulling him into where the said arm came from.

"Hope you feel snuggly here," she remarked.

"Are you sure about this," he doubtfully asked her, while preventing the stuttering from occurring every once in a while.

"Of course! Besides, I feel all alone in this place..."

He's uncertain whether she's telling the truth or not based on her voice. With no choice left, anyway, he replied, "Good night, Marcy."

"Good night, Finny," she greeted him.

Soon, he fell asleep quickly. The unnatural warmth from her body, although she is a vampire, the coziness of the bed, and the rather serene atmosphere from the cave they were in helped him in his slumber. Too bad the vampire is a nocturnal, but sometimes, good things also happen. She looked at him while he's in trance.

He looks really dreamy, she thought. Maybe I'm dreaming... who knows?

She kissed him on the forehead before falling asleep, even though she can't doze off.

Tonight is a good night, she thought before her consciousness travels to her dreams.

**So, there you have it. Chapter 3. Leave a review so I can know what you think of this. Currently, I'm noticing that I'm really making long stories because of the song lyrics.**

**Until then, have a great time! -PhantomHermit**


	4. Damage

**Hello, everybody! It is I, PhantomHermit.**

**First and foremost, I apologize for the delayed update of this chapter. School has stopped me from uploading this chapter, yet I managed to finish it. So, here it is, Chapter 4.**

**The song used is I Almost Do by Taylor Swift. What can I say? I love her songs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series and the song that inspired me to create this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 4-**Damage

The morning has greeted all inhabitants of Ooo, showing them a bright new day to many, particularly the cheerful ones. The luminous, somehow blinding rays have flashed in the flame monarch's eyes, causing them to be opened forcefully. As soon as she gained clear vision of her surroundings, she sat up, yawning and stretching her arms. She got out of her bed and proceeded to the mirror. Her reflection showed her an appearance that was rather unladylike, despite her position in the Fire Kingdom says otherwise. Everything seemed to be ordinary, save for her eyes. Wanting to make sure everything is okay, she placed her hand on her cheek. Even before the hand could reach her cheek, tears started to fall from her eyes. She quickly wiped them off, thinking that these were nothing. Before the hand could reach her cheek, tears started to fall from her eyes. She quickly wiped them off, thinking that these were nothing.

The mirror then started to reveal some kind of inscription she can't understand. She looked for the source of the code, her eyes pointing to the pendant. It was emitting a peculiar radiance, fascinating her. Her hand unconsciously reached for it. She momentarily stopped when she heard something. Thinking that the sound would go away, she shook her head. What happened was the opposite as the sound became louder and clearer, allowing her to listen to someone actually singing. She then closed her eyes, focusing on the music that was ringing in her ears.

_I've been so wrong for so long_

_Only tryin' to please myself_

She suddenly opened her eyes, surprised to hear that particular voice actually singing to her.

_And, ooh, what I'd do for one chance_

_I just gotta let you know_

"Finn," she murmured. "Why would you-"

She was disturbed from her emotional trance when a knock on her door resounded.

"My queen, are you awake? It's me, Torcho," he said.

Shaking the whole ordeal off, she then responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a moment."

She fixed herself up, grabbing the pendant along the way. She opened the door, revealing her once infamous cousin now serving her.

"Are you ready, Your Highness?"

"Yes, I am," she replied.

Along the hallway, she wore the necklace while walking. Upon wearing it, a strange aura enveloped her, momentarily stunning her. She felt like she was about to fall on her knees due to fatigue.

"Are you all right, milady," he worriedly asked her.

"I am," she answered. "I'm just a little dazed, that's all."

"Is that so," he commented. "Well then, don't overdo it."

"I will. Thanks."

Once she reached her throne, the first thing she noticed is the empty lantern that once used to imprison her.

"That mongrel of a king- I mean your father is transferred to the dungeons, as you requested," he reported.

"Thanks," she warmly said, then began to take a cold demeanor. "He's beginning to be a sight for sore eyes to others."

She then proceeded to her rightful throne, where she will mostly attend to her duties as queen. She then signaled her guards to open up the gates for her people's inquiry.

"Please let this be a good day for me," she mumbled.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Meanwhile, at Marceline's house, Finn woke up to the sound of someone murmuring his name. Opening his eyes, he saw Marceline mere inches away from him. Try as he may to scoot away from her, she just kept getting closer to him. Plus, her grip is rather tight, as if she never wanted him to go away. Luckily, she started to float up, giving him an opening to finally escape her restraint. Once he finally got up, he fixed himself and prepared himself to go home. Before leaving her, he planted a kiss on her forehead, to which she unconsciously reacted with smiling.

"Thanks for everything, Marceline," he whispered in her ear.

Once he left the cave, he noticed that it was actually almost noon because of the sun shining bright. He then proceeded to his home because he is really hungry, hoping that Jake made something for him to eat, at least.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Time flew so fast that no one noticed the sun setting beyond the horizon. Once they took note of that evening will soon arrive, they took off to their respective homes. Only Cinnamon Bun, Torcho, and the fiery ruler remained.

"I shall take my leave, my queen," her advisor stated, then took off.

"Good night, Torcho," she greeted.

As soon as she thought he went off quite a distance, she let out a heavy sigh.

"Is something wrong," her knight asked.

"Well," she sighed. "I know it has been a really rough day for me, but I'm thinking of taking a break from this responsibility for a while."

"My queen..."

"I guess he's right, after all. Maybe I'm too young for this. That's why I'm appointing you, Cinnamon Bun, as the Lord Regent until I return."

She thought she was going to get a scolding from him until she heard the exact opposite of what she's expecting.

"Truly, a very wise decision, if I say so myself," he stated. "I've noticed that you are rather baffled with everything, especially Finn."

"How did you-"

"It was rather obvious, my queen," he said. "The way you acted as if you were waiting for him to show up at any moment, that pendant of yours that came from him, need I say more?"

She was blushing really hard when he stated the obvious. Gathering up her courage, she replied, "Okay, I still have feelings for him."

As if that wasn't enough, he actually sent her a death glare, to which she was surprised that he can actually do one.

"Okay, I admit! I do love him!" She started to tear up from the embarrassment she faced. Luckily, it was only Cinnamon Bun witnessing her weakness.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

She then went to him to give him an encouraging embrace. "Thanks for everything, Cinnamon Bun. You really do understand me."

She raced to her room, slamming the door shut as she got to her location. She packed up almost everything inside her room, including the violin. It's amazing, though, that she was able to gather and pack everything in an orderly manner. "Okay, don't forget the violin, the pendant, the-"

"My queen..."

She turned around to see Torcho standing by the doorway, shocked by what he has seen.

"I don't understand," he stated while trying to control his anger. "What is the meaning of all this?"

"I just can't take it anymore," she said while preparing to leave. "I've been hiding all my sentiments towards him. I've been lying to myself. What good it would bring to a kingdom where total honesty is the law?"

"But who would rule this kingdom while you're gone," he asked. By this time, he was expecting her to give the throne to him. Unfortunately, she had decided a while ago.

"Cinnamon Bun will. I trust him more than you, no offense."

Hearing that statement was more of an offense to him. It was an insult. How could he, a fire elemental just the same as her, would lose to her pastry friend? It's humiliating for him. Now, his anger teetered off a bit and he said something that he will regret saying.

"No offense? Well, here's something I hope that's not offensive for you."

As she was about to leave the room, he shouted so loud that anyone in the Fire Kingdom castle could hear what he said, and it was tormenting.

"I'm the one who told Finn to break up with you."

She stopped at her tracks, astonished by what she had heard. Tears once again started to form in her eyes. She's trying her best not to let the tears flow down.

"Tell me, Torcho. Why would you do such a thing?"

He then replied, "He was becoming a nuisance to your rule, my queen. I figured I had to give him some distance from you that he may never bother us again."

"Bother us, or bother you," she retorted back. "He never was a nuisance. He even brightens up my day by just being there to see me."

She then left him standing there, hiding the grief that struck her. As she descended the staircase, Cinnamon Bun was out there, preparing to escort her.

"Before that, though," she stated while pointing to the rapier that was beside her throne. He rushed to acquire the rapier and gave it to her. She then commanded him to kneel in front of her.

"I hereby dub thee Lord Regent Cinnamon Bun. You are to oversee this entire Fire Kingdom in my absence."

With that, they went their separate ways. Now, the queen emeritus is heading towards her home, which is nostalgic since she considered this as her second home and a very special one, by the mountainside. Once she unpacked her things and made herself at home, she went to her bedroom. She was about to sleep when she didn't feel like doing so. Something was keeping her awake, although she has no idea what kept her awake. Since she was doing nothing, she then faced the window. Something outside drew her attention, thus she proceeded to look further. She stood up and went to the window. She then saw a large tree with one or two lights on.

"Finn," she murmured. That towering tree was where he and his best friend and/or sibling lived. Memories then started to flash. Her first encounter with him which was still unusual, her first time playing cards with him, these are some of her precious memories with him. Why did he have to hurt me and leave these behind? Such a question remained unanswered. To pass the time, which seemed forever, she picked up her violin then she began to glow, to which the violin did the same thing. It then morphed into a bit larger string instruments.

"I have no idea how he did it and where he got it," she talked to herself. "But thanks a lot, Finn, for this."

The violin is now a six-stringed guitar. She plucked the strings to test if the vibrations made some incorrect sounds, to which she found some. She adjusted them, which took quite a while before finally accomplishing this task. She took a deep breath, held the pendant, and started to sing.

_I bet this time of night you're still up._

_I bet you're tired from a long hard week._

_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window_

_Looking out in the city, and_

_I bet sometimes you wonder about me._

_And I just wanna tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that_

_Every time I don't, I almost do._

_I almost do._

She peered through the window at his house, wondering if he could hear her.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Finn managed to hone his piano skills thanks to Jake's absence that allowed him to practice without any interruptions at all. Judging by the organized music sheets, he never had any disturbances; that allowed him to play smoothly and without flaw. As soon as he finished fixing everything up, he went to his bedroom, about to rest for the night. Just before he even touched the bed, a distant humming can be heard ringing in his ears. He located the source of the sound, which was the window. He closed his eyes, focusing on what he was hearing.

_I bet you think I either moved on or hate you_

_But each time you reach out there's no reply_

_And I bet it never ever occurred to you_

_That I can't say hello to you_

_And risk another goodbye._

_And I just wanna tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that_

_Every time I don't, I almost do._

_I almost do._

This is how much she wants to see me, he thought to himself. His eyes opened once the realization from the song hit him. He looked out the window, seeing the house that they both made for her. It was literally on fire, yet he can see another illumination from the inside, possibly her.

_Oh, we made quite a mess, babe._

_It's probably better off this way._

_And I confess, babe_

_In my dreams you're touching my face_

_And asking me if I wanna try again with you_

_And I almost do_

_And I just wanna tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that_

_Every time I don't, I almost do._

_I almost do._

Tears were about to fall down in his eyes. The song was heartfelt. Her voice resounded in his ears like she was singing a lullaby. Truth be told, he almost fell asleep sitting down because of her serene voice.

"I miss you, FP," he whispered to the air, hoping that she could hear how he felt.

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

_I bet this time of night you're still up._

_I bet you're tired from a long hard week._

_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window_

_Looking out in the city, and_

_I hope sometimes you wonder about me._

As she finished performing, tears start to cascade from her eyes. She tried wiping them off, yet a few managed to fall down from her face. She was performing with nothing but her sentiments towards him, hoping that he got a chance to listen. She firmly grasped her pendant, and muttered, "I miss you, Finn."

Meanwhile, the same flambit that once recorded her violin performance was holding another crystal that seemed to capture every moment. Once the recording was finished, it scurried, finding a secluded spot for it to watch. There was always something with its two previous recordings that made it cry and watch repeatedly. In its mind, it pondered, "Maybe I cans help her."

**How was it? Leave a review and I'll be sure to read them.**

**School's almost out, and I'll be able to update on a weekly (probably) basis. Finals await! May fortune favor me as I march forward toward finals exams.**

**Until then, have a great time! -PhantomHermit**


End file.
